


heaven in hiding

by johntography



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the idea of shownu googling new things to do in bed is just so endearing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntography/pseuds/johntography
Summary: Hyunwoo untangles their legs easily and sits back, arching his spine to get rid of the shirt. With a bit of distance between them, he looks untouchable, but Kihyun knows better. Knows he enjoys being tainted and wrecked and toyed with just as much as he likes doing it back.Kihyun smiles. “Alright then. How do you want me?“
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my wips and found this lil thing that i wrote a while ago! it's not half bad so i'm setting it free wee
> 
> work title is literally tongue emoji peach emoji, so do with that what u will

It starts the way it usually does with them.

Kihyun hears Hyunwoo make his way to the kitchen before he sees his broad shoulders appear in the doorway. He does his best to prepare his muscles for the slide of his boyfriend's arms around his waist, the nose that nudges against his shoulder. Something in him must still be tense, though, or Hyunwoo is just still a little shy, as he keeps his hold light as a feather and lifts his face to take a look at what ingredients Kihyun is preparing nonchalantly, as if he didn't want to touch him at all.

“What do you wanna do today?“ Kihyun asks, his breathing dissolving in sighs when Hyunwoo slips his hand under the edge of his pants to trace his hip bones.

Hyunwoo hums, and Kihyun can tell he would like nothing more in this moment than to rub himself against Kihyun deep and slow, but doesn't have the courage to ask for it.

When Kihyun grinds back into him, the raspy groan emitted through Hyunwoo's bobbing Adam's apple sparks up in his stomach and starts a deliciously slow burn.

“Don't you wanna eat first?“ Kihyun asks, turning around and pulling Hyunwoo against him by his nape.

He regrets asking that question pretty quickly, because even though Hyunwoo doesn't say anything, his deep, dorky chuckles speak for him.

Kihyun increases the pressure of his hand, pushes and pulls, making Hyunwoo drag his lips across his cheek. He lives for Hyunwoo's plump, ever wet lips, their texture against his skin. He's this close to asking Hyunwoo to get on his knees and swallow him down, because Lord knows he would without a second of hesitation.

“I've been, uh, reading up on something.“

But Hyunwoo is always good for a surprise.

“Would you like... Would you— do you want to sit on my face?“

Kihyun's oxygen leaves his lungs in an instant. He thinks he's seeing stars, and Hyunwoo hasn't even touched him yet.

He looks at Hyunwoo's face, at the cheeks that have just started rounding up because Kihyun has returned to cooking meals beyond the premade ones from the supermarket again, and Hyunwoo can never deny a dish Kihyun put “effort and love“, as he says, into. Into his dark, honest eyes, looks at the round nose he has kissed countless times in onslaughts of affection.

Then Hyunwoo licks his lips with a speedy flick of his tongue, and all Kihyun can think about is aligning their mouths to have that tongue moving in circles around his and taste himself on it.

With a moan muffled at the back of his throat, Kihyun smashes their lips together, crowding Hyunwoo against the kitchen counter with his hands and thighs. The elder goes easy, powerful muscle loose and pliant as Kihyun caresses and kneads with possessive hands, sending shocks of pain through his system. Twitches of Hyunwoo's biceps against his palms, Kihyun hooks a leg around Hyunwoo's waist, bringing their slowly swelling erections closer.

“Hyunwoo, babe—“ he whines, throwing his head back. Kihyun simply doesn’t know how to get it across any better how badly he is turned on by the fact that Hyunwoo has been thinking about something like this.

“Just wanted to make you feel good, hm,“ Hyunwoo whispers against Kihyun’s neck, like a little big secret he trusts him with.

Kihyun exhales noisily, his head swimming. It’s what he thinks about Hyunwoo every time they have sex, too, because he deserves nothing but the best. He needs to be closer, needs Hyunwoo’s mouth further upward before he goes all the way down.

Their kisses from then on are slow, sloppy, the smacking sounds of their lips coming together and pulling back apart echoing across the neighboring living room. Kihyun manages to let go of Hyunwoo's arms and puts his hands on the sides of his face instead, stroking with his thumbs and angling Hyunwoo to get the perfect slide. He can feel Hyunwoo go weak in the knees when he slips his cool hands underneath his shirt, blunt nails scratching at his soft sides. Hyunwoo arches his back and grinds up against Kihyun, the latter attempting to concentrate on mapping out the trail of dark hair on his boyfriend’s lower abdomen with his fingertips.

But the aroused musk that weaves its way into Hyunwoo’s usual scent, baby lotion and morning dew, makes it harder for Kihyun to focus on even remembering his own name. They haven’t been intimate in so long, too busy with mundane, adult tasks and plagued by a chronic lack of sleep. Screw that, Kihyun thinks, and imagines an entire night spent in bed, clothes strewn across the room in haste. The friction of their bodies against each other, Hyunwoo’s arms like a balance beam and him like a gymnast, soaring to newfound heights. Hyunwoo’s lips sucking at the smooth flesh of his inner thigh because he’s known Kihyun has some sort of a thing for marks during sex before Kihyun ever realized it himself. (Before Kihyun realized that the flutter in his stomach when tracing nail indents and scratch marks on Hyunwoo’s biceps the morning after was arousal too, just a different kind.)

“Time for bed,“ Kihyun breathes out, licking over his lips which already feel puffy. He feels powerful, attractive, with the way Hyunwoo is slumped against the counter, chest heaving. Hyunwoo closes his spit-slick mouth at that, inhaling deeply and nodding, seemingly stabilizing himself.

Only then does Kihyun remember his boyfriend’s daring request. It’s not like they haven’t gone out of their comfort zone — quite the opposite, some of their more experimental nights tended to bring in interesting results. But there’s something so surreal, something beyond the feeling of cold air on his skin as Hyunwoo helps him out of his shirt, that makes goosebumps rise on Kihyun’s arms.

A moment of silence settles in. Kihyun admires Hyunwoo’s face in the low light of their bedroom, the way it contours his tan skin and contrasts it against the crispy white of his shirt. Hyunwoo seems to be looking right back at him. What does he see? Kihyun asks himself. Does he like it, whatever it is?

But the questions fade away with every press of Hyunwoo’s lips against his, every gentle stroke of his hands against Kihyun’s ribs. He is surprisingly nimble about shuffling backwards and pulling Kihyun on top of him, a position Kihyun cements by setting his elbows on the sheets, the left one further up so that he can tilt his head comfortably.

When they part for air, Kihyun is left biting into Hyunwoo’s bottom lip because he just can’t seem to break himself off. He goes down, licking and sucking and kissing whatever patch of skin he can get. The shirt is oh so bothersome in his efforts, so he pulls it over Hyunwoo’s head, but doesn’t let him take it off, keeping it hunched under his armpits and over his face. He breathes hot air against Hyunwoo’s chest, grazing one of his nipples with his teeth, completely indulging himself.

Hyunwoo’s sighs sound different through cotton, Kihyun notes. But the way his stomach muscles contract when he licks along Hyunwoo’s happy trail is not any different at all.

“Hey,“ Hyunwoo calls. “You gotta let me now.“

“Huh?“ Kihyun loosens his grip on Hyunwoo’s thighs. “Do I?“

Hyunwoo untangles their legs easily and sits back, arching his spine to get rid of the shirt. With a bit of distance between them, he looks untouchable, but Kihyun knows better. Knows he enjoys being tainted and wrecked and toyed with just as much as he likes doing it back.

“You do.“ 

Kihyun smiles. “Alright then. How do you want me?“

Hyunwoo hesitates for a second, looking left and right, almost as if judging whether the bed will take what they’re about to do. It has withstood plenty of frustration release, so Kihyun supposes Hyunwoo is just collecting his thoughts. They have time.

Hyunwoo takes one of the pillows and props it against the headboard, wiggling up and down to find out what position is most comfortable for his neck. Kihyun, in the meanwhile, begins to slip out of his sweatpants, but doesn’t get very far before Hyunwoo encircles the back of his thighs and practically sits him down on top of his chest.

Kihyun’s heartbeat is racing. This is really happening, then. After consistently riding Son Hyunwoo’s dick (and having him ride his), Yoo Kihyun is ready for the upgrade.

Hyunwoo bites his lip, a shy smile like the one of a newborn kitten appearing on his face. He must not be used to having Kihyun tower over him like that. It is strange for Kihyun, as well, even though he’s in love with the idea of it. There is something equally comforting and frustrating about having to lift his chin to look up that extra inch, especially if he’s not wearing insoles. However possessive Kihyun may get, leaning over Hyunwoo’s shoulder with a glare Medusa herself would be proud of, putting his hands all over him in ways almost reminiscent to public petting; Hyunwoo walking up from behind, all tall body, broad shoulders and serious puppy face, beats it all.

Kihyun gives up on the train of thought about puppies and lets Hyunwoo help him kick his pants off the rest of the way. With the elder’s hands gliding up and down his thighs, applying pressure in pulse like motions, Kihyun is losing all of the little patience he was blessed with. But there is one thing at the back of his mind, and for it he turns around in his straddling position.

“Oh, we’re gonna—“ Hyunwoo starts, but Kihyun shakes his head and unbuttons his boyfriend’s homewear jeans. Hyunwoo lifts his torso from the pillow and breathes out into the knobs of Kihyun’s spine, hands brushing against the squish above his hips. He wiggles his legs to assure Kihyun can slide his pants down all the way, and leans down with him, latching his mouth onto a spot on his shoulder blade, the tingling spreading through to the tension in Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Did you just kiss me where your birthmark is?“ Kihyun asks, amused chuckles slipping as are the jeans to the floor.

“Yeah,“ Hyunwoo laughs. “So we don’t break our tradition.“

Kihyun presses his lips together, because he hates it when he looks at Hyunwoo with so much fondness that his ears start burning because he just can’t help it. But Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind (who is Kihyun kidding, he never does). He just plasters his fingers further apart on Kihyun’s thighs and moves him closer, closer, until each of Hyunwoo’s exhales warms Kihyun’s bulge through the grey briefs. He kind of regrets not wearing any fancier underwear today, but who—

Who would have known Hyunwoo would just grab a handful of Kihyun’s ass and suck on his crotch with skillfully hollowed cheeks.

Kihyun can feel a good part of his nerve endings ignite, as he leans over Hyunwoo for more leverage, no longer mindful of his posture.

Hyunwoo whips out his tongue, licking in broad stripes, a finger rubbing against Kihyun’s crack already, as he whispers, “Ah, fuck it.“ And pulls Kihyun’s underwear down to his knees.

Kihyun’s dick doesn’t slap against his stomach obscenely, but he feels the heaviness of the head against his navel. He’s semi hard and Hyunwoo traces the little curve in his shape, something akin to fascination lighting up in his eyes. Absentmindedly, he pushes two of his fingers into his own mouth, coating them in spit generously before taking Kihyun by the base and stroking him up and down. It feels good, but it’s not enough, it never is. Kihyun rolls his body into Hyunwoo’s hand, and he gets the hint, turning to the side to open the upper drawer of their night table and have a small bottle of lube in his hand a second later.

When Hyunwoo drizzles a small amount of it onto his fingers, Kihyun swings on his knees back and forth impatiently.

“Put some more,“ he demands.

“Like hell,“ Hyunwoo retorts quickly, trying to warm it up. “It’s expensive.“

“It’s good,“ Kihyun argues.

“It smells like coconut, Kihyunnie.“

“Exactly.“

Kihyun watches him with attentive eyes, waiting for a sigh or any other sort of disagreement, ready to nag. But it doesn’t come down to it when Hyunwoo traces the most prominent vein on his dick with a lubed pointer finger, then the underside, then around the glans, light as a feather. Kihyun barely gets to put a hand on the headboard, before Hyunwoo takes him in his hand fully and gives his dick a good, tight jerk, making the muscles in his thighs twitch. He continues that at a languid pace, one that wouldn’t really affect Kihyun if he were lying on his back or on his side. However, the mere possibility of Kihyun thrusting his hips far enough to fuck into Hyunwoo’s mouth, frame his cheeks with his knees, excites him.

“You okay?“ Hyunwoo asks, holding onto Kihyun’s right ass cheek and guiding him to help him thrust into the tight circle that is Hyunwoo’s hand.

“Yeah,“ Kihyun says, and it sounds way too breathy for his liking. It’s just that Hyunwoo is so close, and his hands are so warm and pleasantly slippery, and— okay, there’s an equally slippery finger circling around his hole, for real this time.

“You want me to kick it up a notch?“

“If you think you can,“ Kihyun snorts, arching his back in hopes of loosening his muscles some more to allow Hyunwoo access.

Hyunwoo, in turn, thinks more practically, as he pulls Kihyun’s cheeks apart carefully, massaging them both and rubbing his finger from left to right. It’s so shallow that Kihyun’s first instinct is to grab his hand by his wrist and just push it in, but he can’t help but enjoy the slow pace.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Hyunwoo could read his mind at this point, Kihyun thinks the moment Hyunwoo thrusts the finger in and out deep, causing Kihyun’s neglected dick to spurt out a lone drop of precome. Hyunwoo hums, the look on his face one of pure concentration, as he slides further down on the pillow. Kihyun’s dick is almost out of reach now, mere centimeters away from coming in contact with the headboard, but Hyunwoo’s finger is positioned vertically now, which gifts Kihyun the phantom sensation of Hyunwoo’s cock, a tad broader and bigger than himself, fucking up into him.

When Hyunwoo licks at him for the first time, it feels… new. His tongue is surprisingly dry and very, very warm, and Kihyun feels like he has to grind down to get more of it and buck up to get away simultaneously.

He does neither. He grips the headboard with snow white knuckles and closes his eyes, lets the sensation take over. Hyunwoo repositions his hands so that his thumbs are around Kihyun’s hole and sucks the way Kihyun would suck Hyunwoo’s bottom lip into his mouth.

An incoherent noise is pulled from Kihyun’s vocal chords, fighting its way through his gritted teeth because Kihyun refuses to be the type to moan unabashedly.

“Good,“ Hyunwoo murmurs, flattening his tongue and letting it slide in alongside his finger.

Kihyun has a bad feeling about this, but he’s too far gone to mind as he jerks up, hard cock leaking. He lets go of the headboard, moving to wrap a hand around himself, but Hyunwoo stops him, slapping his hand away with no strength behind it.

“It’s okay,“ Kihyun says. Before Hyunwoo came along, he had high expectations, waiting to be satisfied and fought for. But with time he learned to cherish the more regular things: slow, lazy climaxes on the brink of exhaustion, the rawness in lack of finesse, the laughter when Kihyun’s dick slips out (and Hyunwoo’s groans when he rubs it between his cheeks, teasing with a fond smirk on his lips).

“Nuh-uh,“ Hyunwoo complains, and he holds Kihyun up with one hand so effortlessly that a noisy sigh bubbles up at the tip of Kihyun’s tongue.

“I wanna get this right.“

He smoothes over Kihyun’s thighs, prettily shaped nails digging in and kneading the closer he gets to where Kihyun wants him the most.

They both know Hyunwoo has trouble focusing sometimes, forgets to switch things up and tends to rely on what he can trust himself to do well, so this is meaningful. It’s just not fair, how good he is to Kihyun and how wrecked he looks from this angle, his big hands fondling Kihyun’s sac and wrestling quiet moans from him.

“You are,“ Kihyun grits out, hips riding out Hyunwoo’s movements. “Mmm, you know you are.“

“Tell me,“ Hyunwoo says.

Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head.

“Okay,“ Hyunwoo growls, sending shocks of arousal through Kihyun’s body. And begins pumping Kihyun’s cock just as his finger thrusts deeper, deeper, until—

“Fuck, holy shit, fuck, do that again,“ Kihyun babbles, fingers weaving into Hyunwoo’s hair and tugging.

Hyunwoo suppresses a moan, instead sliding both of his hands down to Kihyun’s thighs and leaning back. Challenging him. Only his fingers in a come hither motion are missing.

Kihyun takes the challenge.

His fingers in Hyunwoo’s locks, he spreads them to be able to hold his face better, and grinds down.

He’s not prepared for just how fucking good this feels, after countless minutes of shallow teasing in his riled up state. For how Hyunwoo’s lips fit perfectly, smushed and broad tongue peeking out on reflex. Kihyun is rock hard by now, but the only thing on his mind is that he never wants it to end.

“Come on,“ he hisses. “Is this not what you asked for, huh?“

Hyunwoo is helpless beneath him, as Kihyun rolls his hips back and forth and then down, until there’s a tongue in him deeper than he thought it be possible. He’s about to let up and check if Hyunwoo even wants this or if he’s overwhelming him, but Hyunwoo is one step ahead in the moment that it takes him to grab Kihyun’s hips.

It’s like his entire powerful body is thrusting up into an invisible hand as Hyunwoo elevates from the mattress and thrusts his tongue into him once, twice, setting up a rhythm. Kihyun matches it, at first, moving his hips in a circle, gasps escaping his open mouth, but then he remembers.

“Nuh-uh,“ he half breathes, half whines.

Before Hyunwoo ever gets the chance to ask what’s wrong, Kihyun pushes him down by the shoulders and begins bouncing, body curved outwards and twitching at the obscene slurping sounds Hyunwoo produces with his mouth. Paired with the hand jerking and twisting his dick, Kihyun can feel his orgasm approach quickly.

It is then when he remembers the precaution he took earlier and turns his body so that he can take Hyunwoo’s flushed cock in hand and pump him roughly.

“Hnngh, you’re doing so well, come with me,“ Kihyun moans, rubbing Hyunwoo’s slit and keening at the way he bobs his head in response.

They don’t come in unison, but something about Kihyun’s muscles contracting around his tongue makes Hyunwoo’s toes curl as if they did. 


End file.
